Angel Blessed
by Cassy The Cat
Summary: Twincesses, Book 1: Blaze and Silver have been blessed with twins. One of them is born with strange eyes. Aqua-blue. The only explanation. The two are blessed by angels. What will happen next? Read to find out. This will be my best fan-fic yet. You don't want to miss this!
1. Chapter 1 Born

The_ bond between twins is strong, sweet, and can never be broken.  
-Me  
This is for you Caralyn  
ILY My Care Bear_

Silver sat outside the clinic with his head in his hands. He had been siting in that chair for three hours, andwas beginning to worry. Tails was sitting there next to him. Amy was on the other side of him biting her lip. Blaze and Silver's birth parents were out in the main room talking to Shadow. Saying something about forming a new army to protect the land.

Silver heard Shadow say something helpful. "Sir with all due respects, he is the king now he can make decisions on his own. Give him time to adjust. He needs to get his family in order before all that." Silver shook his head slightly and sighed. Shadow was right.

"She will be alright. Remember you requested the best medical staff from Emerald to come work here. Silver looked up and pressed his head against the wall. "The pregnancy was rough on her. It's just that, twins? I just hope they all come out okay."

Cream had walked up holding a small blue blanket. Out one end a small tail with the same fur color of her appeared. Silver heard a small squeal come from the blanket.

"Shhh, Shane mommy is here." Her calming voice conforted the child. Blaze and Cream had both had the same due date. Cream though happened a week early. That day a beautiful cream colored male fox was born.

Unlike the father he only had one tail. The baby also had big blue eyes that were closed at the moment. "She did have a rough time carrying them, with what happened and all." Silver remembered it all to well.

A dark night. Blaze let out a scream that woke him up. She had blood dripping from her arm. A gash was cut down her arm. She had fallen and cut her self on something. She had lost a lot of blood. They were unsure she would live.

It was by a miracle she survived. Silver remembered what she said to him the day she was announced to live.

"These two must be special for me to survive that. Silver we shall have our hands full."

Silver remembered the smile on his face and the warmth that filled his body that day. He remembered the pain of thinking he would lose her. He also remembered the shadow's face after he had done the deed. Silver clenched his eyes shut.

The room was quiet beside the slight breathing of the young sleeping fox. Silver looked over at him. "He shall be a strong one." He smiled looking at Cream who smiled back.

"I know he will."She replied. "He has a strong heart. The knight blood from my father courses through his veins." The baby opened his eyes and looked at Silver, and smiled. "He likes you." Silver looked up at his quills.

"Or I'm shiny." He joked. Cream and Tails laughed at his comment. "I just hope I make a great father, and the king this land rightfully deserves." He said.

With the two kingdoms united. Silver and Blaze watched over the land with watchful eyes. Crime had gone down greatly. You could hear children laughing if you stood in the front door.

Then the door in front of them opened and Tikal stuck her head out smiling.

"Come on in Sir. I want you to meet them."

Silver stepped through the door into the hallway. The lights were low and at the end was a light glowing with an open curtain. He could hear machines lightly beeping. Then Blaze spoke.

"You two are so beautiful, just wait until your father sees you." Her voice was calm. It was almost like music to his ears to hear her alive with two healthy babies.

The curtain was half open when he reached it. He peeked in trying to see something. He didn't see anything but Blaze looking over into a large cradle with one hand on the edge. Silver took a step into the room and Blaze smiled. "Come in." She whispered. Silver walked over to her side looking into the cradle. _  
_

Sure enough there sleeping soundly were two small white kittens. Very like Blaze in every way. Looking closer Silver realized something very strange. They both had a gem in the center of there head like Blaze does. Though the one on the right was orange and the other aqua-ish.

"That is so strange." He said looking closer. Blaze looked closer. "I have yet to figure it out also." Then the one on the left opened her eyes. Instead of bright fiery yellow or golden eyes, her were the same color as the gem on her forehead. Silver jumped back surprised. Blaze looked as surprised as he did.

"How?" She asked picking up the kitten. Holding it close she looked at her baby. "You are a strange little one." Silver walked over to the other who had opened her eyes. They were the same color as his own. He picked her up and sat next to Blaze.

When the two looked at each other they started giggling at each other, almost like it's a game. Then Silver took a closer look at the aqua-eyes kitten. "You must be special, little one." She looked at her father almost like he understood him.

The yellow-eyed one looked at her sister and laughed again. The aqua-eyed one laughed with her. It sounded like they were laughing in harmony.

"So strong." Silver smiled. "I wish I could figure her out though."

"She is angel blessed." It was Knuckles. He walked in the room followed by Tikal close behind. "I believe they both are." She added.

Silver and Blaze looked at each other, then at the kittens who were falling back to sleep. "Angel blessed?" They both asked.

"Every hundred years. Two twins are born. They are called to be angel blessed. Much like their parents in power and mind. They both will have another angel-like ability." Knuckles explained. "The ability will come out in time of need."

The parents looked at each other. "The only thing left to do is name them." Blaze said. They laid the sleeping kits next to each other. "I like Cassandra for one of them. Cassy for short" Silver said. He lightly touched the aqua-eyes one. "It fits her best."

"Cassandra and ... Caralyn." Blaze said. "Cassy and Cara" . Silver liked the names as much as she did. "Two strong names for two strong beautiful little girls."

**AWWWWWWW**

**Happy Cara I put us in the story. Patience my sister it will only get better.**

**Review it peeps! I won't update it with out one!**

**Thank you Bingo for being such a big fan of my stories!**


	2. Chapter 2 Living life

**9 Years Later**

"Come on Cara, you're so slow." Cassandra said running far ahead of her sister. Her white fur has little patches of dirt and grass everywhere.

"I'm not as fast as you." Cara said walking up the hill with her arms crossed. "Oh come on, you are not even trying." Cassy joked. Cara was wearing a black dress with orange trim on the bottom. A orange headband in her hair to match it. Cassy had on a dress that matched her eyes with small nearly invisible white swirls on it.

She twirled and laughed. "Cass, we do not have time to goof off. Mother said-" "Mother said to be home before sunset. It is no where near sunset, in case you have not noticed." Cara stuck her tongue out.

The girls had their differences. Cassy had ended up like her father the most. Cara acted more mature, but often didn't know when to have fun and when not to. They both had the likeness that made them sisters also. The strangest thing that Blaze nor Silver could understand was the secret form of communication the two had formed. It was almost like they talked to each other through the mind.

"We need to at least start walking back Cassy. Remember what happened last time?" Cara pointed out. "Fine! Then let's go. I'll race you though." Cassy took off running down the hill. Cara actually tried to run this time failing to catch up with her sister.

Cassy arrived first only to see her mother opening the door. "Cassy, you look like a mess." Cara rolled up behind her knocking Cassy down. The two girls sat there laughing. "Steaarrrike!" Cara laughed standing to brush herself off. Cassy laughed and stood up.

Blaze looked down at the girls. "Sorry, mother." They said in unison. _We are in so much trouble._ Cassy said to her sister. _You think? _

"Bath, both of you, Cassy go to yours and Cara go to yours." The girls walked off to their rooms.

Cassy scrubbed herself clean and got out of her tub. She looked in the mirror to check herself for dirt. Her eyes glowed blue. She grabbed the bracelets like the cuffs of her fathers gloves. She wore them everywhere she never took them off only to take a bath. The gem on her head glowed more and more each day the color becoming more clear.

Cassy braided her hair into a tight braid. Her hair was longer then Cara's because she begged her mother to let it grow. Her powers grew stronger. She could now move things across the room with out dropping it. She loved training with her father. He made it his mission to make her laugh at least once the whole lesson.

Cara had inherited their mother's power of fire. Cassy walked over to her bed. A small box was laying there. When she opened the box a note fell out. _I will return in a week I hope you will continue practicing- Daddy_ Inside the box was a small necklace. It was a small dog-tag chain necklace. On the front was a pair of blue angelwings. The back had engraving on it.

_Cassandra  
"Cassy"  
Little Angel_

Blaze walked up to the open door as she was trying it on. Cara followed behind wearing a orange winged one. She assumed the back read a similar thing to hers. Blaze came over and sat on Cassy's bed patting the areas near her. The girls sat on both sides.

"Your father had to leave for a while I'm sure the note explained everything." The girls nodded and grasped the necklaces. "I also want to tell you something. You two are going to be big sisters."

"I already am!" Cassy burst out.  
"By two minutes!" Cara yelled back.  
"Girls I mean, mommy is going to have another baby." Blaze told them. They had noticed her getting larger around the stomach area they didn't want to affend her by pointing it out though.

The twins both sat up a little straighter. "Really?" The seamed to ask in unison.

_Another? Do we need any more kids in the place? _Cara looked at Cassy and said. She was exaggerating. It was just them,Shane, and Shane's little sister Lucy living there.

"Girls? Are you okay?" Cassy answered first. "We are perfectly fine. Will daddy return soon?" Blaze nodded towards her.

"He said a week at the most. If things go good he will return tomorrow." Blaze stood up. "Cara back to your room."

"Can I stay with Cassy tonight please?" She begged. "Okay not to late though." Cara hopped onto Cassy''s bed. "Goodnight girls." Blaze said closing the door.

"Another baby, Lucy was enough around this place. She tore it up when she learned to walk." Cara ranted. Cassy shrugged. "So were we. It will be fun you will see." Cara fell back on the blue satin sheets holding a red pillow she had brought to her chest.

"I hope so." Cassy sighed. "I just hope dad returns soon." Cara hit her with a pillow. "You know he will." Cassy laughed. "You really want to pillow fight?" She almost yelled. She used her power to lift several pillows.

"Oh no!' Cara yelled falling off the bed. A storm of pillows followed her. She heard a muffled laugh burst from the pile. Cara threw the pillows one by one at Cassy.

The pillows eventually made their way back to the top of the bed. Cara fell asleep first. Casy laid on the bed looking up. Cara was talking in her sleep which made her laugh.

Cassy fell asleep shortly after. Her sister,her mother, and her father made her smile constantly,and now she had another family ember to look forward to. Her life was good.

**TBH: I love my sister. I had to make a story like this. Hope you guys like it. I love writing it. Don't forget my rules.**


	3. Chapter 3 Fun

"Cassy, Cara wait." The girls were just about to walk outside when they heard Shane calling them. Lucy was close behind him. Lucy was only two, she was a small yellow rabbit with cream colored eyes and always had on a smile

"Hi Tassy. Hi Tawa." She waved an giggled. "Hi Lucy." Cassy patted her head lightly. "Gah, Lue Go back to mom. Now!" Shane yelled at her.

"But Shwane." She whined. Shane pointed towards the kitchen. "Now!" Lucy lowered her head and walked back dragging her small chao plush toy on the ground. "Y"ou shouldn't be so mean to your sister, Shane." Cara pointed out. Shane cocked his tail a bit.

"Easy for you to say. Yours looks like you and understands you. Mine is seven years younger." Cassy reached for the door handle. "She is soo cute though." She said twisting it. Shane laughed. "You can have her."

Shane sounded like how Cassy and Cara imagined Tails sounded like that young. Cream said he did.

"No thanks, we have our own things to worry about." Cara said adjusting her head band. She kept her fur shoulder length.

Shane looked at her confused. Then at Cassy. "I'll tell you later, but for now." She picked up a stick and held it to his chest. "Surrender the treasure or face my wrath." She said in her best pirate voice.

Shane picked up a stick and did the same. "I will never surrender anything."  
"Then I guess you will be seeing double. Caralyn on deck now." Cara rolled up holding a stick.  
"Argh, do what my sister says and surrender the booty." Shane and Cassy looked at her for a moment and busted out laughing. Cara looked at them. "What?"

"BOOTY!" All three of them began laughing. Cassy looked over at the tree house a few yards away and took off running. Shane and Cara took off running trying to keep up with her.

Shane and Cara hurried up the ladder. "Hah we caught up!" Shane yelled. Cassy was no where in sight.

"Cass?" Shane asked looking around. Cassy fell from the roof. "Cassy are you okay?" Cara aksed helping her up. Cassy couldn't answer. She was laughing to hard.

"Cassy, how did you do that? I didn't think you were that strong house yet." Cara pointed out. "I just wanted to try it. Don't tell father. He told me not to try anything like that yet." Cassy fretted brushing the dust off of her shorts. "Hey I won't tell I think it's cool you can fly." Cara said.

Shane looked out the window. "Hey, it's my dad." Sure enough Tails was walking up to the tree house. "Shane! Where are you?" Tails called for his son.

"Coming dad!" Shane slip down the fireman pole to meet his father. "You're late for your flying lesson." Shane kicked a rock. "It's only five minutes late. I was about to leave." Tails looked at him. "All right let's go."

The girls ran to the window. "Bye Shane!"  
"Hi girls!" Tails waved at them.  
"Hi Mr. Tails" They waved back.

"Oh my gosh, he is so lucky. He gets to learn how to fly." Cassy said. Cara looked at her. "You do to."  
"Yah, but he gets to fly a plane! How cool would that be?" Cara walked to the other side of the tree house. "I wish we had some adventure in our lives like that." Cassy said starting to daydream.

"Hey winter is coming up in three months maybe we can go snowboarding, or skiing." Cara turned to her sister. "Out birthday is soon maybe when father returns he can take us to the snow mountains."

Cassy almost screamed to the idea. "That would be amazing." Cara flipped her hair. "I try."

The girls walked back inside to see Lucy running towards them. "Tassy, Tawa! Mommy told me to give dese to wou." The small rabbit handed the girls each a small foil packet. "Thanks Lue." Cassy said.

The girls went up the stairs and into Cara's room. Cara walked over to her window. She moved the deep red curtains to the side. She saw a group of knight waling up. In front of the group was a tall silver hedgehog in shining armor. "Dad!" She yelled. Cassy ran to the window and yelled. "He's back!"

They ran over to the stairs and slid down the railing. Shane was at the top of the stairs. He jumped step to step flipping. "Hey what are you two doing?" He said. "Dads back!" Cassy yelled hopping off at the end. They ran to the door and opened it.

Silver was standing there about to grab the handle. "Your reaction time is getting better." He joked picking up the girls in both arms. The girls hugged him. "I take it you got my gifts?"

"Yes we did." They replied. Then Silver looked up Blaze was standing across the room. "Well this is a picture perfect homecoming." She said with a smile. "Hello, my darling." Silver said putting the girls down walking over to his wife. "How is my little boy in there?" He asked.

"What makes you so sure it's a boy?" Blaze asked.  
"I'm not I just feel out numbered."  
"You never lost your sense of humor. I love that."  
"And I love you."

"Ewww." The girls joked pretending to gag. Shane laughed at them. "Well Mr. Shane I saw your acrobatics down the stair you know." Blaze pointed out. "You must have been hanging out with that ninja guy again." Shane looked over to the side.

"Mr. Espio is really cool. It will come in handy. When I become a knight I will have cool moves and a sword." Shane held an imaginary sword and did a back flip landing on his back. "Ouch." He yelled.

Everyone stood there laughing at him.

**Shane is actually the name of my best guy friend. He is actually trained in martial arts. My dad really acts like Silver and My mom is going to have a baby in three months. This chapter actually based on my life. Thanks for reading. **

_Hey guys. Cassy ran to the bathroom and left her fan-fiction open. I hope you like my sister's stories. _


	4. Chapter 4 Baby and A Plan

**2 Months Later**

The twins sat with Silver outside the clinic. Cassy swung her feet from her chair. Cara bounced a ball on the wall in front of her. "How much longer dad?" Silver opened his eyes. "I don't know Cassandra." He had been up all night. When the girls got up they went to wait outside with him.

"To think. One month from out birthday and we get a new sibling." Cara said catching the ball readying to throw it again. Tikal stuck her head out the door. "Girls will you be okay if your father came in for a bit?"The girls nodded as Silver stood up and went in.

Silver walked down the hall to the same room the girls were born in. Blaze was holding a small blur blanket in her arms. Silver walked over and saw a small hedgehog in her arms. He was a shade of what looked like a deep purple color. He chuckled a little to himself.

"What's so funny?" Blaze asked. "My only son is purple." He laughed to himself a bit. The hedgehog adjusted a bit in Blaze'S arms. The child had a silver tint in his fur that changed the color slightly. "That's interesting." Blaze said. "He hadn't done that before."

"What should we call him?" Silver asked.  
"I think we should name him after your father."  
"Stefan?"  
"No his middle name. Caden." Blaze corrected. "It will also stick with the C thing we have going on."

"Caden the hedgehog, huh? I can live with that."

The twins walked in slowly. Silver heard Tikal whisper something to them. They walked in quietly sticking their heads in the door. "Come in girls." Blaze told them. Cassy walked in first. Her blue eyes squinted in the bright lights.

Silver looked at her. "Cassy, are you trying to use your powers?" He asked. "No why?" The small girl had a faint glow surrounding her body. Cara looked at her sister. "How?" She asked her. Cassy looked at Cara.

"You're doing it to." Cara was glowing a faint orange. Blaze smiled. Silver did to. "A month before your tenth birthday. Right on time." Silver said.

The girls looked confused. "Your full powers have developed." Blaze said trying to clear things up. "They can't be their full powers Blaze. Remember what Knuckles said?" Blaze looked at the girls.

"He said they were blessed. Special powers at a special could be a while until those form though." Blaze said. Caden squirmed a bit in her arms. He opened his eyes wide and looked around the room. He had fiery golden eyes.

"He's sooooo cute." Cassy squealed running over to her mother. Cara followed behind her. "What's his name?" Cara asked jumping up and down slightly. "His name is Caden." Blaze answered rubbing the baby hedgehog's head lightly.

"Why don't you girls go play. Run off some of that energy of yours." Silver said. The girls didn't hesitate they took off towards the door.

They were walking down the out of the room. Looking out the door Shane was passing by. His scruffy brown fur on top of his head was messed up. He must have just come from his lessons.

"Shane!" The twins yelled in union. Shane looked around. "Hey I was looking for you two." He said.

The girls caught up. The three went out the door and strait to the tree house. They looked around the plain wooden place. "We need to decorate this place." Shane said. The girls looked around. All it was, was a lain brown room with a shelf of games, a table and four chairs.

"It needs color." Cara said.  
"And more furniture." Cassy added.  
"Maybe more rooms. We could make this place a second home."  
"We don't really neeed more rooms just color. Maybe a computer and speakers for music." Cara corrected.

The three sat down and drew out plans. They needed another chair, some paint, and some help. "We could ask my dad to help. He loves doing stuff like this." Shane said folding the paper up. The girls were halfway down the ladder.

"Yah if he could held that would be great. I'm sure his shop has everything we need." Cara said jumping off at the bottom.

Cassy looked up at the tree. A branch was out on the side. "We should add a swing for the younger ones. That way Lue can play and when Caden gets bigger he can to." She said thinking.

The three walked inside the castle. "I'll go find my dad. See you tomorrow." Shane ran off. The girls went to their rooms.

Cassy walked into her room. She fell face first onto her bed tired. The sun was beginning to go down she looked out the window. Her life was getting boring.

She yearned for adventure. She wanted to get out. She...had to go to sleep.

Cassy fixed her braid and climbed into her nightgown. She climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning was raining. Not just raining. Storming. Wind, thunder, lightning everything.

Baby Caden certainly didn't like storms. The whole time he was crying. It got louder every time thunder or lightning struck.

Cassy, Cara, Shane, and Lucy all sat at the window watching the rain fall. "This stinks!" Cara said walking away from the window. "It's raining and we have nothing to do."

Lucy walked away loosing attention turning to her dolls. Shane shook his head. Espio walked out of his room. "Hard to concentrate in this weather." Espio was very wise, and very strong which is why Shane looked up to him so much.

"Something bothers me Mr. Espio." Cassy said. "What exactly is a ninja? And how did you become one?"

The chameleon looked at the small cat. "I think a story would take our minds off everything." Shane and Cara sat next to Cassy as he began his story.

**NINJA POWER! OOPS sorry I could't help it. Well introducing to the story. Espio the epic ninja chameleon. He will be awesome in the coming chapters.**

**Review, Review, Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Adventure? Nope!

"The art's used by ninjas are not of this dimension. They are of another one where I visited." Espio began. "I didn't travel there to find peace. It found me. I also found more of my kind. I was a weak one. Very young, very foolish. I wanted to avenge my mother's death. Instead I ended up learning the way of martial arts."

"I was a fool going to the dimension. I never wanted to learn. I fell in the middle of a lesson. The sensei felt my anger. He forced me to learn it. The skills were simple. I learned quickly, but I never did truly learn. Until one day. I showed up there was no one there. I searched and searched. No one was to be found. I had been told many times that. 'To truly learn is to forget your past. Unlock your heart to free your mind.' I finally knew what I needed to do."

"So I forgot my past. Not the right thing to do, but it worked. Releasing my hatred and grief. I finally knew peace. My life had been lifted off my shoulders. Everyone returned. By this I knew I had learned. They begged me to stay. I knew I had to return."

"Upon returning I found the guy who had killed my mother had died himself. I had forgiven him and he had died. I'm not saying that it is right to hate your enemies and leave. But forgive them and let them release." Espio finished his tale and the children around his feet looked at him.

"So was it easy learning it?"  
"Did you meet anybody?"  
"Did you ever fall in love?" Questions rose from the children. "Children please. It is all I shall tell you for now. Besides. Looks as if the sun is coming out." Espio nodded towards the window.

The three ran to the window looking out. Small patches of sun were beginning to break through. The rain still fell though. "It's almost cleared up." Cara jumped with excitement.

"I need to return to the library. I need to finish ordering the books." Espio went back into the library.

The children watched out side waiting for the rain to stop. "No sign of an end." Shane finally said.

They walked away from the window. "We could go the the indoor garden. Closest thing we will get to the outside today." Cassy finally said.

They walked down the hall to the indoor garden. There were plants and fake grass but nothing else. "This stinks." Cara said falling back on the plastic grass. "Nothing fun ever happens in our lives." She said closing her eyes.

Shane looked out the windows all around the room. Nothing but rain outside.

Blaze held Caden and watched out the window. Silver stood near her with his hand on her back.

"Blaze nothing will happen." He assured her. "But he warned us, Silver. Our son is in danger."  
"Blaze, He won't come. I assure you." Blaze looked at Caden. "This is different Silver. I wanted a son, but now I know his terrible fate. I just want to protect him."

With a crack of lightning Caden began to cry loudly. They heard Cream following Lucy across the room. "Lucy it's okay just a storm."

Lucy yelled something back that no one could understand. She threw her choa plush toy at Cream. "Lucy come here! Now!" Cream caught Lucy and held her on her hip. Lucy cuddled up on her mother's shoulder and closed her eyes. Cream picked up the toy and gave it to the young rabbit.

"Blaze, are you okay?" She asked walking to her other side. Blaze looked out the window once again. "A storm is brewing Cream, and I don't mean a rainstorm."

**Sorry it's short. I will make up for it in the next chapter. I want you guys to review please. I WILL NOT update with out ate least one. Or two depending on who it is.**

** -Cough- Not -Cough- Only -Cough- Bingo -Cough-**

**Blaze: Are you okay?  
Me: Oh no not again!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Beach

The next day was perfectly clear outside. The lake was clear and full. The girls looked outside the window and squealed. The weather was warm outside the window. The girls jumped into their bathing suits and ran downstairs. Shane and Lucy were already down stairs in theirs.

Even Tails, Cream, and their parents were getting stuff together in a bag. Baby Caden was sitting in his carrier in a pair of baby sunglasses laughing at Lucy who was making funny faces.

"All right, who wants to go to the beach." All the children raised their hands. Caden seamed to raise his releasing a burst of laughter. Everyone laughed along with him.

They all rode to the closest beach. They all arrived at Culoas beach. The waters were blue and the waves were calm. The beach was even deserted. The girls were really excited. Silver picked the both up and held them on his shoulders.

They squealed. "Put us down!" They yelled over and over. Silver spun them around and carried them to the blanket set out for everyone. Silver set them down and they took off towards the ocean. Shane followed them.

The waves began to pick up when Blaze walked towards the water with Caden. She looked at the water again and moved Caden towards it. He screamed and laughed kicking the water and waving his hands. "Silver, come look at this." Silver came running up.

The water seamed to react when Caden moved his hands a certain way. "That is strange. we should look into it when we return home."

Cassy, Cara, and Shane came running up later. Searching for their snorkels. Cassy grabbed her underwater camera. "Be careful you three." Cream yelled after them readjusting her sunglasses. Lucy was playing in the sand. She was working on her third sandcastle and was covered in sand.

"Alright little lady come on." Cream held the small rabbit's hand and led her to the water. Cream began to wash the sand off of Lucy. Lucy then ran off to chase the waves. Cream followed her making sure she didn't get hurt.

Meanwhile under the surface of the water. Cassy and cars were flaunting their ability to communicate without words.

_This is cool. Look over at that one._ Cassy said aiming her camera. Shane kept swimming on, looking at the plants. _Don't get hurt Cassy. Anything could attack us. _

_Oh relax, what's the worse that could happen. _

Above the water on the beach. Blaze was looking over the water. Caden squirmed in her arms.. The waves pulled towards her and the baby. Her eyes were focused on one spot in the sky also. A small part were a black ominous cloud was beginning to form.

Looking at the water she saw Cara's head pop up from the water. She looked over at her and waved. Cassy and Shane popped up few seconds later. They began to swim back.

Cassy was running past Blaze to go put her camera down. They all took of her masks and snorkels. Lucy was asleep under the umbrella next to Cream who was watching the waves. Tails and Silver were over exploring the rocks over to the edge of the beach.

Tails and Silver returned. Caden was asleep in Blaze's arms. "I think it is time to return home." Silver said. Walking next to the two sleepy girls. Shane was half asleep laying on a towel under the umbrella. Cassy and Cara were sitting down reading a book.

Then the black cloud that was over the water moved closer. Blaze tapped Silver on the shoulder and turned around. Silver turned to see the cloud relatively close to them.

"Ahhh Silver and Blaze, so nice to see you two. You don't know me, but I knew your parents. Anyways I see you had a little boy didn't you? Well that makes things easier." Blaze handed Caden to Cream and stood strong in front of the cloud.

"Who are you? What do you want with him?" She said.

A laugh arose from the cloud. "I can't tell you my name. I can only tell you to watch your back." Then the cloud disappeared.

Silver and Blaze stood there looking at each other. "Yes, we really should leave now." Blaze said packing the stuff back in the bags. "Blaze, calm down." Cream said. Blaze looked as if she had tears in hr eyes.

"I can't Cream. My childhood was ruined because of a similar threat. I won't let that happen to Caden." She continued to pack the bags as everyone tried to calm her down.

Silver was the only one to be successful. "Blaze we can get though this." He said. "We won't do what our parents did. We will take care of this. I promise."

The ride home was filled with worry. Cassy and Cara were really worried also. If this being or whatever comes for Caden. It may come for them to.

_What if he does? _Cassy asked her sister.  
_Then mother and father will take care of him. _Cara said closing her eyes.  
_But what if-.  
They will handle it._  
_I'm just saying what if-_  
_Cassandra! Everything will be fine._

Cassy knew alot about her sister. Mainly that she only called her by her full name if she was serious. Cassy turned and looked out the window.

The storm clouds were returning over the land. "Great another storm." She sighed closing her eyes her sisters words hung in her head.

_Everything will be fine._

**Okay this was longer. Now we shall be getting into the story. What will happen? You will never know. -EVIL LAUGH-  
****-COUGH, COUGH,COUGH- Just kidding guys.**

**Just leave a review and you will know.**

** I need some water.**


	7. Chapter 7 Stolen

Blaze stood in the nursery holding Caden. She was singing to him. The young hedgehog cooed and giggled every now and then. Silver stood in the doorway listening to her beautiful voice.

_'Cause every night I will save your life,  
And every night I will be with you.  
'Cause every night I still lay awake,_

Silver walked in and sat next to her.

_And dream of an absolution._

Blaze smiled and continued with him._  
_

_Cause every night I will make it right  
And every night I will come to you  
But every night it just stays the same,  
__In my dream of an absolution_

"Why sing him such a strange song?" Silver asked. "Babies don't know what we say, Silver they only know that we are singing to them. They know their parents voices. The harmony soothes him." Blaze replied. Silver kept humming the melody of the music to himself.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around Blaze. "And I might know of our future, but then you still control the past." He kept singing in her ear.

"Only your know if we'll be together. Only you know if we shall last." Blaze finished

"That song has so many memories to it." Silver said. Slowly swaying still holding Blaze. "We danced to that at our eighteenth birthday. You were int hat beautiful dress. The corner of your parents castle. Everyone in the background." Blaze leaned back against Silver closing her eyes to remember that evening.

"Do you believe what it said, Silver?" She asked him.

"What who said?" Silver asked.

"The cloud Silver. It wasn't just a cloud. Could Caden really be in danger?" Silver held his wife close. "If he was telling the truth, then we will do everything we can to protect him." Silver looked at the young hedgehog. His quills shone in the slight light in the room.

The room had no windows. So no chance anyone could get in. Blaze laid Caden in the small crib in the corner of the room. "Good night, my son." She leaned over and kissed the child.

Espio was standing outside the room. "I will watch over the child." He offered. "Thank you Espio. You assistance isn't required. " Silver said.

"Very well then." He said returning to the library. Silver and Blaze walked off to their room.

In the middle of the night while everyone was sleeping a cloud came into the room. Caden was fast aleep in his crib.

Sliding across the floor it knocked something over and made a loud crash. Espio was awake in his room and heard the crash.

He immediately burst in the room. Seeing the cloud he had know idea how to stop it. Not even his abbilitis could stop this. Two eyes formed in the center of the cloud. They were not eyes though. Just two glowing white lights.

Along with the lights a body began to form. The being stood infront of the chameleon he looked like a hedgehog. His quills were silver, more shining then Silver's though.

"Who are you and what do you want with this child." Espio yelled. The being in front of him smiled deviously. "I want his power." He replied. "And my name is Nazo." He said moving closer to Espio.

"This child possesses abilities nobody could control. Only I could, and after I am done with him I will take those twins." Nazo said starting to laugh.

Espio prepared to fight the being. "No one will touch these children. Not when I am around to protect them." He said.

"Oh please, calm your act chameleon. I know your powers. I know where you learned to fight. I come from that world. I know everything." Nazo stood in front of the chameleon and got in a ready stance. Espio did the same.

Over in the crib Caden had woken up and had him self propped up against the crib wall. He was laughing at the two.

Espio looked over at the child. He looked back at Nazo. "I repeat, NO ONE will mess with the children as long as I am around.."

Nazo looked at him. "Then I will have to change that." The hedgehog stood up strait and held his hand towards Espio.

His hand began to glow red. "Goodbye chameleon." He said as a glowing red ball went strait for Espio's face.

Luckily he was just able to dodge the attack. He regained his footing and stood up. His mind kind of went blank He turned to face his attacker. He jumped up to the roof blending with the pattern.

"Oh that's right your a chameleon. I can still see you Espio." He looked to the roof where Espio had been.

"Or no I can't." The hedgehog looked around the room looking for him.

Espio's voice echoed though the room. "Exactly." He dropped on top of Nazo covering his eyes. Using his free hand he repeatedly punched him in the head. Nazo threw the chameleon across the room with all his strength.

Espio flew across the room hitting a table and going unconscious.

"Perfect." Nazo muttered picking up the child. He heard footsteps coming towards the room and went shadow form slipping out of the room though a crack in the floor.

Silver barged in the room with a sword in his hand. Tails was behind him. Blaze and Cream were in the hall holding back the four children.

Tails got down and checked on Espio. "He still has a pulse." He lightly slapped the chameleon's face. "Espio, come on wake up."

Espio opened his eyes a little bit and looked towards Blaze. "I'm sorry my queen. He was to strong. I couldn't hold him off." Blaze looked at him confused. "What happened Espio?" He pointed at the crib that Silver was standing over.

Blaze ran over and looked in the crib. She covered her mouth and screamed.

"Caden!" Silver caught her before she fell. Silver held Blaze in his arms. Blaze began to cry. "My baby is gone." Silver held her close. Blaze cried harder.

She grasped the small patch of fur on Silver's chest and laid her head closer.

"My baby!"

**-Sniff-  
****-Sniff-  
****-Tear-**

**So sad. Tears began to form when writing the end. I'm gonna. -Cries-**

**-Bingo walks in-  
Bingo: Hey don't cry.  
Me: My little brother was just kidnapped.  
Bingo: Everything will be alright.  
Me: Really?  
Bingo: I don't know you're the author.  
Me: -glares at Bingo who is smiling- Why are you really here?  
Bingo: Just want to say that me and bluedragonspirit6 are getting lonely in the review center.  
Me: Yah I know. Anyway you heard Bingo it's lonely down there. Leave a review please.**

**Me, Cara, and Bingo: BYEEE**


	8. Chapter 8 Find him!

"So what exactly happened?" Tails asked Espio when he fully recovered.

"I was int he library when I heard a crash in the nursery. I was the closest one so I went to check it out. When I got there a black cloud was next to the crib. I called to it and it turned into a shining silver hedgehog. He threw me across the room and then it went black."

Blaze held on to Silver tighter.

"Did he tell you his name?" Silver asked holding his wife. Espio tried to remember. "He said his name was Nazo. He was from the Sol dimension. Where I went to train." Blaze held Silver closer and began to sob.

Tails scratched his head. "He must have traveled by shadow through trough the dimensions. Normally this would take three days, but with Caden he will have to go traditional route. Through a generator. Those take at least five days to start. We have about four days to save Caden."

"We shall begin the search now." Silver said nodding towards Tails who ran out to ready the army. The twins were sitting in the hallway outside the door. "You said everything will be fine. Now Caden is missing." Cassy said whispering.

"Hey, I'm pyrokinetic not a fortune teller." Cara said back. Shane sat next to Cara. "What are we going to do?" Blaze and Silver walked out when he said that.

"You children need to lay low. If he took Caden no doubt you girls are next." Silver said. "You two neeed to return to your rooms, and Shane, you need to be careful also."

The couple walked out of the hallway and kept on. The three of them stood up. "They are planning a rescue." Shane said.

"No doubt if they are." Cassy said brushing herself off. "If mother and father are both planning to go. They will probably leave us with Ms. Cream." Cara added.

They walked out and looked around the room. Silver and Tails were in front of a crowded room full of knights.

"The plan is simple. We need to search everywhere in the kingdom. Remember we only have a five day window before we call a full out emergency." Silver said. Blaze walked up to him wearing armor also. "Blaze I can't have you come with us. I can't risk losing you." Blaze looked at him.

"I'm stronger then you think. If anyone is going to save Caden. I am coming with you." Blaze said. Silver nodded.

"Okay teams split up if anybody finds anything call us. Any emergency call here." The room filled with one loud burst of sound. "Yes Sir!"

All the knights filed out leaving Silver, Blaze, and Tails in the front of the room. "Well I guess we should leave also. To the western mountains we will go. Cream thank you for offering to watch the girls." Silver said.

Cream nodded and held Lucy's hand. "Good luck and be careful." Tails walked over and kissed his wife. Luch hugged his leg.

"Bwe cawreful dwaddy." She said. Tails hugged her. "I will darling, I promise." Shane ran over and hugged is father. Silver and Blaze walked over to the girls.

"Look be good for Ms. Cream. Message us over the radios." The girls hugged them. "Just come home safe." Cassy said.

They three walked out the door and Lucy was determined to follow them. "Dwaddy I wan go to."

"Lucy get back here." Cream yelled losing grip on the child. "We'll get her." The twins ran and grabbed Lucy. They were able to grab her and hold her down for a while. Shane walked in front of her to calm her down.

"Lue, you can't go with daddy, he is doing something important." Shane said holding his sister. Lucy still struggled to break free. "I wan gwo wif dwaddy om isson."

"No Lucy." Shane said. "Yan can't go with him." Lucy finally calmed down. "But werh daddy goin?" Shane sat down with Lucy. "He had to go find the baby. Remember baby Caden?" Lucy nodded.

"He's missing. Daddy had to go help find him." Lucy seemed to be confused. "He is in his woom." She pointed to the hall where the nursery is.

"No sweety. Someone took him. They have to go get the bad guy who did it." He said. Lucy jumped out of the girls' arms. "Yah dwaddy gwo gwet bwad guy." She ran around the room pretending to fight someone.

"Okay now that's taken care of. Let's go find something to do." He said looking out the window to see the forming rain clouds.

"Actually, with the place empty like this. Who wants to go help me bake cookies. Lucy started jumping up and down. "Cookies! Cookies!"

Cassy shook her head. "No ma'am we're fin. In fact in all that's happening. I need some sleep." She said turning to go to her room.

"Yah," Cara said. "Me to." She left and followed her sister. _Will we do something besides sit around.  
No Cara, we will not sit around. I am not risking my life and leaving in the middle of the night.__ We will wait until something goes wrong then go try to help.  
_

Cara looked at her sister. _So you got a plan?  
_

_Oh yes I got a plan._

**Let's hear it for chapter 8. No let's hear it. I want to leave a review tell me what you think.**

**Leave it.  
Leave it!  
LEAVE IT!**

**Leave a review or I will call my friend the Tails Doll on you!**


	9. Chapter 9 To save a Family

The next t are two days Cassy couldn't sleep at all. One night she sat on her bed looking out the window. "Will he come for me?" She kept asking herself. She glanced at her clock. The big red numbers read '1:56 AM'. She laid back down and turned over trying to sleep.

Eventually she fell asleep. The next morning she woke up to an alarm buzzing. It was hers. She reached over and hit the button. The alarm wouldn't stop.

She got up and walked out of her room and saw a huge video screen flashing. No one else was around. She hit the answer button.

Her father's covered face was on the screen. "Can anyone here me?" She looked at the screen.  
"Dad what's wrong?".  
"Casssss get Shadow tell him to call the teams."  
"Dad what's going on."

She heard Blaze yell something in the back ground and a big red light filled the back of the room. "Cassy, tell Shadow. Code Yellow." He said as the screen went black.

He was in trouble. Shadow was no one in sight. _Get Shane and get in here. _She told Cara hoping she heard him. Sure enough Cara and Shane emerged from the hallway in no time.

"Cassy what's wrong?" She said. "Our parents in trouble." She simply said. The two looked at each other. "Shane you have arts training right?" She asked him. Shane nodded. "Cara pyro time?" Cara lit a small flame in her hands and smiled.

"Okay everyone put on a black suit." Shane pulled out a black band and wrapped it around his head. "You keep that in your pocket?" Cara asked surprised.

Shane shrugged. "Yah so?" He asked. "Just a little weird." Cara replied. "Cassy are you sure we can do this?"

"We have to Cara. Our parents are in danger." Cassy replied. "Okay I have a plan. Shane you get all the tools you can. We will need rope and anything else they usually use in spy books. Cara I need you to get any information on the mountain region."

"What will you do Cassy." Cassy grasped the necklace her father gave her before Caden was born. "I'm going to do research on Cara and mine "Angel Powers"." The other two nodded.

Cassy ran into her room and opened her closet. All she had was a black skirt and shirt. She put those on with her black knee-high boots. Fastening those she went into the library. Cara was in the geography section. She walked over to the history section.

"A-A-A-AN- Angel." She grabbed a book that was titled. "Angel Blessed". She grabbed the book and sat down next to Cara.

She opened to the first page.

_Every one-hundred years twins are born with this power. The twins will hold any powers given by the parents. One twin shall have bright blue eyes. The other shall hold from the parents. The twins can be girl-girl or boy-boy. It is very rare that angel blessed are boy-girl. There is a set in every dimension. _

"Useless." She said turning to the next chapter.

_The twins of angel have special abilities. Many cases a pair of wings shall sprout from their backs. Others will have the power of a strong voice. Lesser common powers are great strength, sensitive senses and the ability to heal. In rare cases if the twins are around someone close to them. Some powers will rub off on the person near them. _

_The powers will only activate during time of great need. Emotional distress will reveal the abilities. _

_Many people will try to steal this power. Many will use this for evil. Using the power for bad will result in suspension of the power._

Cara looked at her sister. "What if he tries to take our powers" She asked her. Cara kep looking at the book in front of her. She had on a black headband and a long-sleeve shirt. "Why would he?" She asked still reading.

"We have great abilities Cara, they will activate in time of need. What if this is all a trap to capture us?" Cassy closed the book. Cara was drawing up a map of the mountains.

"Okay, so the base is probably here." She circled a spot on the drawn map. Cassy went over to a video screen and hit a button. A map popped up with a red dot somewhere in the middle of the map.

"That is where it is." She said. "Okay marks that spot and I'll go get Shane." She began to walk towards the door. Shane walked in with three backpacks. He was in black pants with a black jacket and that band still around his head.

"Okay everyone followed the dress code." Cara smirked studying the books some more. Shane set the bags on the table in front of Cara.

"Okay. I went though Mr. Espio's training room and found some stuff. I found rope, grappling hooks, and each of us a unique weapon." He handed a bag to each girl. "Cassy, a bow and arrow. Cara, a small sword. And me, ninja stars." He said with a grin.

"Can you even use those?" Cara asked him. Shane took one out. "Of course I can." He examined it and put it back in the bag. "I also packed some food in each bag."

The girls put the bags on their backs and followed Shane out of the room. "Okay," Cara said taking out the map. "It's not far from here to the mountains. Only a few hour journey on foot."

They opened the door and looked out into the world. Cassy took a step forward.

"Alright, let's go."

**Who likes cliff-hangers. -Crickets- Okay but you will have to deal with one for a while. I'd like to take a moment to sat some thank-yous.**

**I'd like to thank my sister first of all.  
Also I'd like to thank Bingo certainly.  
Also a thanks goes out to bluedragonspirit6.  
A small thanks to Sprx777**

**Thanks guys you mean alot to me. ILY ALL.**


	10. Chapter 10 Into the Base

"We are here." Cassy said arriving outside the door of the base. It was a big metal door with a green chaos emerald painted on the front.

"He wasn't hding it very well was he?" Shane asked walking closer to the door. "Well he was hiding in these mountains where no one ever is." Cara pointed out.

"So how do we get in?" Cassy asked looking around. Shane walked closer to the door. They kept looking for a way in. A layer of snow covered the ground. "Hey a code pad." Shane said wiping snow off a panel sticking off the door.

"Can you crack it?" Cassy asked him. Shane looked at it. "I can try, but it is frozen solid." Cassy glanced at Cara. "Use your powers." She told her. Cara sighed and lit a small flame to melt the ice off the keypad.

"It's easy. The ice preserved the fingerprints on the keypad." He breathed on the keypap. A series of dot appeared on the keys. "Classic code. It's 72981503." He typed the key in as he spoke it. The keypad turned green and the door opened.

Cassy gave Shane a high five. "That's a ninja." She said as they began to sneak into the building. The three kept walking in until they heard laughter. "The portal is almost up. I shall rule the Sol Dimension!" Cassy guessed that was Nazo. She heard her mother's voice yell back to him.

"You shall never rule anything." Cassy peared around the corner to see Nazo float over to a cage on the ground. Tails was sitting in a corner and Silver was holding Blaze who was trying to break free.

"You are a monster. No one like you deserves even a family to rule over." Caden was crying over in a crib-like cage. "Give me back my child." Blaze yelled.

Nazo went over and picked up the young hedgehog. "But why? He is so sweet and he will make an excellent prince when I take over."

Cassy stepped back. Shane looked at her. "What's the plan?" He asked her.

"We need to free our parents first." She said. She looked out again. Nazo was over by a computer hooked up to a big ring. "Rats, this will never work with just one emerald." He turned to the cage. "You have one don't you?" He asked lowering his voice.

Silver stood up. "No I don't." Nazo scowled. "I'll just go find one." Nazo snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Okay we have at least ten minutes until he returns. Let's just go in and free our parents. Grab Caden and high tail it out of here." Shane said.

The girls nodded. The three ran into the room. "Cara go get Caden we will try to open their cage." Cassy yelled.

Cara ran over to get Caden. Shane and Cassy ran towards the cage with their parents. "Cassy, I told you to get Shadow." Silver said grabbing the bars.

"He wasn't around. We will get you out of this." Blaze shook her head. "You act just like your father." She said. "Cassy!" Cara yelled. "He has a force field over both cages be careful!" Shane ran over to the computer.

A warning message was blinking on the screen. 'More energy needed' It was blinking red. "Drat I can't get into the system." He said. "Are you sure?" Cassy asked him.

"I will have to try. This will take a while though." Shane began typing. The screen kept flashing. 'ERROR'

"I can't do it." He slammed his fist on the desk next to him. "This guy is smart."

Cara ran over. "How could he block the computer like that? He can't be that smart can he?" Cara took over. She began typing up a storm. The error message only popped up once. She finally brought up a command screen.

"Now I just need to..." She began typing again. 'Take down force fields'. A wiring sound came from both sides of the room. Cassy ran over and opened the cage with their parents in it. "Good girl, now let's get out of here." Silver said hugging his daughter. Cara walked over and retrieved Caden from the crib like cage.

"Okay now let's leave NOW!" Tails said walking next to his son. "Nice work by the way." He told Cara.

They began walking towards the door and Nazo walked into the room. "Ahh now isn't this sweet a family reunion." He was holding the blue chaos emerald in his hand. He also had one hand behind his back.

"Well I suppose I will allow some mercy. You can all say goodbye to each other first." A scream arose from behind Nazo's back. "Pumme dow!"

Nazo removed his hand from behind his back. In his hand he had a small rabbit by her dress. "Lucy!" Shane yelled looking at the girls. "She must have followed us."

"Sane welp mwe." Shane raan to retrieve his sister., but Nazo pulled out a remote and pushed a button. The floor beneath Shane started to move out from under him. A yellow light rose from the growing crack. Shane turned to run but it was to late.

Shane the fox slipped and was beginning to fall into a pit of Lava.

**NOOOOOOO! **

**The Tails doll saw you read this. He will tell me if you don't review. So do it!**

**Now!**


	11. Chapter 11 The End

Cassy reached and tried to grab her friend. "Shane! No!" He was falling and she couldn't help him. Cassy felt pain shoot thought her body. She had to do something. She clenched her hand into a fist and jumped into the puts as well.

"Cassy!" She heard Cara yell. Cassy caught up with Shane and grabbed him. Using all her strength she tried to pull him up with her. She failed. "Shane, this is the end." She told him. He looked at her with fear in his eyes. "What?" He yelled.

The lava was approaching quickly. "Well I guess this is.." Cass said eyes filling with tears. "The end." Shane finished her sentence and held his friend close.

Cara was sitting on the edge of the pit. Nazo was standing n the other side holding Lucy over the lava. "Adios rabbit." He said before dropping her. Cara felt anger fill her and stepped back. The pit began to glow a blueish color.

The color grew brighter and a pair of wings appeared at the top. Cassy was flying up with Shane just holding on to her hand. He had a small burnt spot on this tip of his tail but he was alive.

"Their alive!" Cara yelled. Cassy set Shane down and looked at her sister. Cara hugged Cassy. "I thought you were dead." She whispered in her ear. Cara stepped back and tow wing sprout from her back as well. Cassy smiled. "Let's kick some butt." She said to her sister.

Cassy turned around to see Nazo looking scared. "No matter." He dropped the rabbit towards the pit. Cara jumped up and flew to catch the rabbit. She caught her just in time and cradled her in her arms. She handed Lucy to Tails and walked up next to her sister.

"Okay, now lets's go." The girls jumped up into the air. "I'll take the front you get the back." Casys said to her sister. Cara flew over behind Nazo and darted towards him. The girls met where Nazo was standing. They sen Nazo flying through the air. He landed next to the computer.

Cassy and Cara went over to their parents. Blaze handed Caden to Cassy. "We will finish him off." Blaze and Silver walked over to Nazo. Who threw them backwards into the wall.

Tails set Lucy down and ran to help the others. Nazo stood up and place the other chaos emerald in the machine. Tails ran up to him and swung his sword. He missed and instead hit the control panel for the portal.

"System Overload." A computer voice said. "Preparing for system shutdown." Silver and Blaze stood up and started to run. Cassy looked at her sister "We should run to." The four began to run Cassy ehld her brother close to her.

"Oh no you don't!" Nazo yelled. A force feild appeared around the five children. "You five have caused me so much trouble." Nazo laughed. "Now you shall bother me no more."

Cassy looked at Shane and Cara. "What does he mean?" She asked them. Nazo stood in front of his coputer again. "I have a plan for you." He said typing something. The computer voice came over again. "Thirty second until portal launch."

Nazo laughed. "See you later." He said fading in to a black cloud.

Cassy and Cara looked at each other. With her free hand she grabbed Cara's, Shane put his hand on Cassy's back. Lucy grabbed on to Shane's leg. "Twenty seconds to launch."

The three older ones held their breath. "Ten seconds to launch." The looked at the large ring next to them. "Five. Four. Three. Two." A large beam shot from the ring towards the children.

The beam shot towards them. The older ones held each other closer.

They were falling. Cassy turned over on her back. "Cassy what are you doing?" Shane asked. "I'm saving my brother. Just trust me."

The five of them all fell in a pile of dirt and ashes. They were all knocked out.

Cassy was the first to wake. "Ow my head." Cara turned over and asked. "Where are we?"  
Caden was laying wrapped up in Cassy's arms

. "I don't know but at least he is okay." Lucy and Shane sat up next to them. "Okay the baby is fine." He said. "Now where are we?"

They heard footsteps approach them. A black cat walked over to them. "Wow, that is some fall you took." He said. He was standing in full armor.

"I'm Bingo, and welcome to the Sol Dimension." He offered his hand to help them up. "Let's get you five cleaned up."

**End of Book 1**

**Okay I have people to thank.**

**First of all Bingo the Cat. She allowed me to use her O.C.**

**Secondly, my twin sister Caralyn.**

**Also I'd like thank SEGA for creating these awesome characters that I based this off of. **

**Lastly I would like to thank you reader, and for the support.**

**See you later.**

**Accepting for the next book. PM me to sign up**

**ILY ALL.**


End file.
